


Le Retour

by FridayQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Le retour des sorcières à l'Académie après la résurrection de Misty.





	Le Retour

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Elles sont de retouuuuuuuur ! Je suis tellement heureuse, avant que l'une des deux meurent (soyons honnêtes, cela peut arriver) voici une fic que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. YAAAAAAAAAAAY !
> 
> Disclaimer : American Horror Story ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 

Les sorcières du Coven retournèrent à l'Académie, seule Madison manquait à l'appel. Cordélia avait expliqué que la jeune sorcière avait décidé de partir quelques temps pour se retrouver après sa résurrection. Elle confirait aux sorcière la véritable raison de son départ plus tard. De plus il avait été décidé que Michaël allait rester dans sa propre Académie encore quelques temps, tant que Cordélia était présente elle restait la Suprême. Seule sa mort ferait de Michaël l'Alpha, le nouveau Suprême.

Durant le trajet, Cordélia resta perdue dans ses pensées, essayant d'anticiper la suite des évènements, voulant être prête quand Michaël passerait à l'attaque. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'Académie, elle présenta officiellement Misty aux autres filles, ne pouvant cacher son sourire. Le retour de Misty, mais aussi de Queenie et Madison avait malgré tout était une aubaine.

Le regard doux, elle contempla Misty s'introduire timidement aux autres. Son cœur grossit la voyant ainsi entourée.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais finalement elle avait compris qu'elle avait développé des sentiments romantiques pour la sorcière des marais. Sa perte avait été si douloureuse, beaucoup trop pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple amitié. Ses rêves avaient été remplis du sourire de Misty un grand nombre de nuits après son trépas.

Un éclat de rire particulière fort la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle vit avec tendresse Queenie parler avec Zoé et Misty. Elle décida de laisser les filles se retrouver et elle attrapa sa valise pour la remonter dans sa chambre. Elle prit son temps pour déballer ses affaires, essayant de calmer ses pensées.

Personne ne vint la déranger durant son après-midi. Elle faisait confiance à Myrtle et Zoé pour s'occuper des étudiantes. Ces quelques heures de calme lui firent le plus grand bien, même si ses pensées sur la possible Apocalypse à venir tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle sentait que son corps avait besoin de se reposer. Elle savait que sa mère avait eu recours à quelques potions pour se rallonger la vie et combattre son déclin. Elle craignait de devoir faire la même chose. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour combattre les ténèbres qui étaient à venir, qui à tricher durant quelques temps avec la mort.

Un coup à la porte la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle autorisa l'accès à sa chambre en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Misty passa timidement la tête, souriant doucement.

Un sourire tout aussi doux se dessina sur lèvres. Elle se rappela la voir se matérialiser sous ses yeux, l'envie de l'embrasser avait été si présente. Peut-elle aurait-elle osé si elles avaient été toutes les deux.

"Entre Misty."

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis finit de pousser la porte. Cordélia vit que Misty avait entre les mains un plateau avec du thé et de quoi manger. Voyant le regard interrogateur de la Suprême, Misty se justifia.

"Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'on ne t'avais pas vue, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim. "

En entendant Misty, Cordélia se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin.

"Merci, tu as raison, je pourrai manger quelque chose. "

Misty déposa son tableau sur la table qui se tenait non loin du siège sur lequel elle s'était assise une grande partie de l'après-midi.

"Y-a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? " demanda Misty, désireuse d'aider la Suprême.

"Reste avec moi ? On n'a pas eu le temps de parler toutes les deux, seule à seule. "

Hochant la tête, Misty prit place sur un des deux fauteuils face à la table. Elle servit une tasse de thé à Cordélia tandis que la Suprême s'asseyait en silence.

"As-tu repris tes marques ? Je sais qu'il y a plus de filles que la dernière fois, mais c'est toujours chez toi ici."

"Oui, j'ai une nouvelle chambre, mais la serre est exactement la même", répondit Misty en tendant sa tasse à Cordélia.

"Je m'en suis occupée après ton… départ. Cela me permettait de me sentir près de toi", confessa Cordélia.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue la Suprême, Cordélia s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait acquis beaucoup plus de confiance dans de nombreux domaines. Il semblait qu'elle avait aussi moins de scrupule à flirter avec la belle jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle.

Elle aurait cru que se retrouver face à elle à nouveau aurait pu la rendre hésitante, voire timide de la perdre à cause de ses sentiments, cependant il semblait au contraire qu'elle ne voulait perdre aucune occasion de lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour elle.

Elle vit avec satisfaction les joues de Misty rosir légèrement tandis qu'un sourire heureux apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

"Je… Merci…", bredouilla-t-elle, " j'y ai passé quelques temps cet après-midi, pour me retrouver, j'espère que cela ne gêne pas. Les filles m'ont dit que c'était ton sanctuaire, mais…"

"C'est aussi le tient. Il n'y a pas de problème. "

Les deux sorcières se sourirent, puis un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. Cordélia prit une gorgée de son thé et grignota en se demandant quand serait le bon moment pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Elle posa son regard sur la cours qui se trouvait à l'extérieur où Mallory et Coco parlaient.

Malheureusement, il fallait aussi qu'elle pense aux autres filles et qu'elle leur parle de leur avenir. Toutes devaient maintenant savoir que Michaël avait réussi les épreuves pour être officiellement le futur Suprême. Elle allait devoir expliquer que c'était plus compliqué, qu'elle avait un plan, ou du moins l'ébauche d'un plan.

"J'ai peur. "

La voix de Misty la ramena subitement à la réalité.

"De Michaël ? "

"Oui, mais surtout que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai. Je me sens fatiguée, mais j'ai peur de m'endormir et de me retrouver dans cette salle de classe et de me rendre compte que j'avais réussi à m'échapper mentalement, durant quelques instants, de cette souffrance. J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas réellement ici avec moi. ", avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Posant rapidement sa tasse sur le plateau, Cordélia se leva et s'accroupit devant Misty.

"C'est réel, je suis là. Tu en es sortie", répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Depuis son retour, Cordélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher Misty aussi souvent que possible. Elle sentit les doigts de Misty se serrer contre les siens et ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude.

"Je suis là", répéta-t-elle en levant son autre main pour lui caresser tendrement le visage. Misty avait gardé une peau si douce, s'en était presque addictif.

Misty lui répondit par un léger sourire incertain et Cordélia vit à quel point elle semblait fatiguée. Myrtle et Zoé lui avait parlé de leurs cauchemars suite à leur résurrection, Misty avait passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'elles dans son Enfer, elle pouvait comprendre la peur de la jeune femme.

Soudain l'idée de la renvoyer dans son lit, seule, dans une chambre qu'elle allait possiblement partager avec Coco ne l'enchanta pas. Elle ne savait pas comment avait été décidé les arrangements, maintenant que Queenie, Madison, Coco et elle s'étaient rajouté aux étudiantes.

"Tu peux dormir ici. "

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, avant qu'elle le temps de se contrôler. Misty écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.

"Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas pousser. "

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait proposé, Cordélia n'acceptait pas le refus de la jeune femme.

"Tu ne pousses pas, crois-moi, si je voulais pas que tu dormes ici, je ne te l'aurai pas proposé. Je suis la Suprême, je fais ce que bon me semble pour vous et je ne pense pas que dormir seule une bonne idée, je te propose donc de rester ici avec moi. "

La plus jeune, se tut un instant. L'idée de dormir avec Cordélia était quelque chose dont elle avait envie. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de la sorcière auparavant, la revoir avait été un sentiment de joie intense. Surtout qu'elle avait rapidement compris que Cordélia était devenue la prochaine Suprême, succédant à sa mère, récupérant ainsi sa vue, cependant elle avait aussi vu que cette position apportait à Cordélia son lot de responsabilités et d'inquiétudes. Cependant d'après ce qu'elle avait dit de nombreuses fois, être avec elle lui faisait plaisir, cela pouvait donc être bénéfique pour toutes les deux.

Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu d'éducation mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait pourquoi ses mains avaient tendance à trembler quand elle était proche de Cordélia ou pourquoi il était si facile de sourire avec elle. Elle avait le béguin pour la sorcière plus âgée et son passage dans son Enfer personnel n'avait rien changé.

"Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ?" demanda-t-elle, malgré tout.

"Pas du tout. "

La réponse avait été donnée si rapidement que les deux femmes se sourirent.

"Je… Je n'ai rien à mettre", dit timidement Misty, elle était toujours dans les mêmes vêtements depuis sa résurrection.

"Je suis sûre que je peux te trouver quelque chose", répondit Cordélia en se levant, libérant les mains de Misty.

Le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine Cordélia chercha dans ses affaires quelque chose à donner à Misty pour la nuit. Elle lui prêta une de ses chemises de nuit, l'autre sorcière la remercia avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

"Je te laisse te préparer, je vais descendre voir les filles et je reviens", l'informa Cordélia, voulant laisser son intimité à Misty.

La voix mélodieuse de la sorcière des marais lui répondit puis elle quitta sa chambre. Elle trouva ses filles à table en train de dîner, elles se levèrent toutes en la voyant arriver.

"Cordélia, nous pensions que tu mangeais en haut, Misty est venue t'apporter à manger. Nous t'aurions attendue sinon", expliqua Zoé, légèrement confuse et mal à l'aise.

Myrtle se contenta de lever un sourcil et de continuer à manger.

"Assez-vous. Nous avons mangé avec Misty, je venais voir comment vous alliez après cette journée", dit-elle en s'approchant, elle soupira en voyant leurs regards inquiets, "nous parlerons de ce qui va se passer demain, n'y pensez pas trop cette nuit. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous préparer au futur dès demain", conclut-elle avec autorité.

Les sorcières autour de la table hochèrent la tête.

"Je vais dans ma chambre, on se voit demain. Bonne nuit les filles. "

Un chœur de bonne nuit lui fut rendue, puis elle s'éclipsa. Elle se rendit dans la serre. Elle sourit en voyant que Misty était passée par là plus tôt dans la journée, certains objets avaient bougé. Elle resta dans la serre quelques minutes, puis décida de remonter dans sa chambre.

En rentrant elle trouva Misty dans la chemise de nuit qu'elle lui avait donnée, elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et Cordélia se maudit silencieusement. Elle aurait dû lui donner quelque chose de plus long, maintenant elle allait devoir faire face aux longues jambes de la jeune femme. Prenant une inspiration, elle ferma la porte derrière elle surprenant Misty qui était plongée dans l'observation d'une photo d'elle et sa mère.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle en posant la photo.

"Ce n'est rien, je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure des personnes, mais elle n'en reste pas moins ma mère", expliqua Cordélia en s'approchant elle-même de la photo.

Elle la prit à son tour, c'était une photo qui pourrait paraître banale, pourtant c'était une des rares photos d'elle et sa mère. C'était pour son vingt et unième anniversaire, sa mère était à ses côtés souriant mystérieusement à la personne qui les prenaient en photo.

"Elle t'aimait", dit Misty, "elle ne savait pas comment faire ou comment le montrer, mais à sa manière elle t'aimait, je pouvais le sentir. "

"Je sais", souffla Cordélia, se rappelant sa mère mourant dans ses bras.

Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait dit sa mère en apprenant les véritables sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Misty. Chassant ses pensées elle annonça qu'elle allait se changer pour la nuit à son tour.

En sortant de sa salle de bain, elle vit Misty assise timidement sur son lit.

"Je… Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant", dit-elle.

"Quoi donc ? "

"Dormir avec quelqu'un. "

Cordélia dut chasser les images érotiques qui parcoururent son esprit en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme.

"Et bien on commence par s'allonger", répondit-elle avec humour.

Riant doucement, Misty se glissa dans lit. Cordélia tira les rideaux avant de prendre place aux côtés de l'autre sorcière. Elle se tourna vers Misty, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Si tu es mal à l'aise dis-moi le. "

"Non, non tout va bien. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. "

Pour une fois ce fut Cordélia qui se sentit rougir devant la réponse sincère de Misty, puis attrapant son courage à deux mains elle lui fit signe de venir vers elle. Sans hésitation Misty vint se blottir dans ses bras, elle soupira de contentement.

Doucement Cordélia lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

"Je suis là Misty, il ne va rien t'arriver. "

Cordélia la sentit se détendre contre elle, elle aussi se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre celle de Misty, inspirant l'odeur si caractéristique de la sorcière des marais. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela être tombée sous le charme de Misty, alors qu'elle était aveugle, à l'époque tout ce qu'elle avait pour caractériser Misty c'était des sensations.

Elle fut la première à s'endormir, malheureusement ses rêves se transformèrent rapidement en cauchemars, ce n'était pas une vision du futur comme elle avait déjà eu mais ces rêves n'en restèrent pas moins effrayant pour autant.

En se réveillant au milieu de la nuit, elle s'aperçut que Misty était toujours blottit contre elle. Elle soupira doucement et fit venir un verre d'eau dans sa main. Délicatement, en essayant de ne pas perturber l'autre sorcière elle le but d'une traite.

"Tu fais de mauvais rêves toi aussi ?"

Cordélia faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de Misty contre son torse.

"Oui, tu as dormi ?"

"Non, à chaque fois que je sens que je m'endors, je me réveille la seconde suivante", soupira la plus jeune.

Grimaçant dans le noir, Cordélia passa à nouveau sa main dans le dos de Misty pour essayer de l'apaiser.

"Je peux te faire une potion si tu veux", proposa-t-elle, mais quand Misty refusa poliment elle ne fut pas surprise, elle non plus n'aimait pas ce genre de potion.

"C'est à propos de Michaël ? Tes rêves ? " demanda Misty.

"Oui. "

"Il me fait peur. "

"Je sais."

Un silence s'installa entre elles, chacune étant plongée dans ses pensées.

"J'aimerai rester ici, comme ça avec toi, pour toujours", admit finalement Misty.

Le cœur de Cordélia redoubla d'intensité en entendant la douce voix de la sorcière des marais. Elle tourna sa tête vers elle, voyant quelque peu le visage de Misty grâce aux rayons de la Lune. Elles échangèrent un regard intense.

"Moi aussi", répondit-elle, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Misty.

Lentement Cordélia s'approcha pour poser son front contre celui de Misty, elles se sourirent timidement. Misty bougea sa tête et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Elle appliqua une douce pression, rendant le baiser timide et chaste. Cordélia ferma les yeux mais posa sa main sur la joue de Misty pour la maintenir contre elle, elle rendit le baiser qui lui était donné avec joie. Elles se séparèrent bien plus tard, lorsqu'elles furent à bout de souffle.

"Je pensais ne jamais être capable de pouvoir t'embrasser", avoua Cordélia en caressant la joue de Misty.

"Moi non plus, " lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Cordélia se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, elles n'auraient peut-être que cette nuit de repos. Elle comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde.

**Fin.**


End file.
